Two Wrongs
by ACCIOJOX0
Summary: You know how they say "two wrongs don't make a right"? In my experience; two wrongs? Well... Nothings ever felt more right. *NILEY
1. Preface

**New story :) This is short but it's just an introduction. I thought of this idea while I was trying to sleep hehe and I already have a lot planned for this story so I'm excited to start writing it! Enjoy :)  
**

_DISCLAIMER - None of the characters named in the following story belong to me. They are simply characters. I do not even claim ownership of the plot._**  
**

* * *

**Preface**

'_Cause we are broken._

_What must we do to restore our innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_Cause we just want to be whole._

I know what you're thinking. _Oh, here we go again. Another teenage girl starting off her petty sob story with a sad quote from some song. _But no, this story is different.

This is the story of a girl. The first time she fell in love, and the first time she lost it.

But I'm not going to sit here and give you all the glory details – _He kissed her! He told her he loves her! They had their first fight! They broke up!_

Nope, I'm gonna skip right ahead to the part where things took a turn for the more, er… Complicated.

You know what they say? "Two wrongs don't make a right"? Well, they're lying. Or at least in my case they are.

Confused? I'll elaborate.

Let me tell you my two wrongs –

One; I had a summer fling. I met a guy while I was away on vacation and I had no intention whatsoever of falling for him as hard as I did. It was a magical summer. It was the summer I fell in love for the first time. Doesn't seem so wrong… Right? Except, he was 5 years older than me and it ended just as any other summer fling would end.

We broke up.

And two; He's my teacher now.

But to let you in on a little secret;

My two wrongs? Well… Nothing ever felt more right.

* * *

**Again, this is short because it's just an introduction. :) I'm excited to start writing this but of course my excitement doesn't mean much if no one's gonna read this so... I usually don't do this but I'm gonna ask for at least 10 reviews for me to post the first chapter? I just want to know that you guys want this story so just be like "MAKE IT".. You don't even need an account to review. I really appreciate your feedback, especially on new material :)**

**Thanks for reading! Follow me on twitter; takejonasalong**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"_Here comes the sun…"_

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel in sync with the beat.

"_Here comes the sun and I say, it's alright…"_

I pulled into the parking lot just as the song ended and easily turned into a parking spot before shutting off my car. I glanced up into the rearview mirror and adjusted my hair that was falling in natural waves down my back. I smacked my lips before grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car.

It was the first day of senior year and might I say, I was feeling good. I'd spend the summer in Hawaii and it was great; and now I was back fully equipped with tan legs and my natural highlights glowing from all the sunlight they'd been exposed to over the summer.

My long legs were poking out of torn jean shorts and my bright yellow ruffle-ey shirt reflected my "bright" mood. I began making my way towards the entrance of the school and it was exactly two seconds before I heard someone calling my name behind me.

"Miley!"

I spun around and grinned when I saw the familiar brunette running towards me, her arms crazily outstretched. She threw them around me once she reached me and giggled, "I missed you so much!"

Even though we'd seen each other over the summer, it'd been a week since we'd last seen one another and for my best friend and I, that was a long time.

"I missed you too, Sel." I giggled back and returned the hug before pulling away, "You got purple highlights!"

She flipped her long straightened locks over her shoulders and smiled, "Yeah I did."

We both giggled and intertwined our elbows before beginning to make our way inside together.

"Did you already get your schedule?"

I shook my head and looked at her, "You?"

"Nope." She popped her lips and smiled, "Let's go get it." She paused, "We're seniors, baby!" She squealed as if she'd just realized this.

I laughed and pulled my arm free as I made my way over to the administration window that had a large crowd around it for all the people like us that had waited till the last minute to collect their schedules.

I waved at some familiar faces and smiled politely at some scared looking freshman. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the window and told the old woman sitting behind the window – looking like she hated being there – my name.

Selena repeated my actions and she handed both of us our schedules.

We pushed through the now growing crowd of people around us and once we were free of the mess, we both scanned our schedules silently.

"Switch." I announced and she handed me her schedule while I handed her mine, scanning hers over.

"We only have homeroom and history together." She said sadly before I was able to conclude that.

"But we have the same lunch period." I added quickly and looked up at her.

"Thank god." We both said simultaneously and then started giggling.

* * *

"Hey, Smiley."

I looked up and grinned when I saw Dave standing there, goofy grin and all.

I threw my arms around him, "Dave!" I squealed and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back before pulling away.

"Miss me?"

"Uh, duh?" I giggled and shut my locker.

Dave was my best guy friend. Our dads worked together from when we were 10 and became good friends so when they came over for dinner and what not, Dave and I got to know each other which resulted in him being my go-to-guy.

Over the summer, his family went to Europe so I hadn't seen him since June. He smiled at me again, "What do you have next?"

"History."

"Me, too." He said and we both started walking down the hallway together. "How was your summer? When do I get to hear more about this secret older guy?"

"Shh!" I hushed him loudly and shoved his shoulder, "I haven't told anyone except you about that yet…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Not even Selena?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm gonna tell her and all the girls this weekend when we have our annual back-to-school sleepover at Tay's house."

"I feel special." He smirked and I slapped his shoulder. "What? How often do you tell me something before you tell Selena?"

"Did I hear my name?" The bouncing brunette ran up to us and giggled, instantly linking arms with me, "This morning has been hell without you. Thank god we have history together now." She paused and looked at Dave, "Hey, Dave."

"Hey, Sel." He said, giving her a quick smile before waving at both of us, "I still need to grab my books. See you guys in class." He told us before walking off.

Selena watched him walk off before looking back at me and rolling her eyes when she saw me staring at her with an intense look, "I'm over it." She told me.

All through junior year, Selena had this huge crush on Dave but he was dating this mega bitch named Jenna. They finally broke up like two weeks before prom. Then at prom, Selena told Dave how she felt but he rejected her because he said it was "too soon" to start a new relationship and it wouldn't work since he was anyways leaving to Europe for the summer pretty soon. Basically, it broke her heart but personally I don't think they would've worked out anyway. Dave is a more laid back kind of guy and Selena is queen of the drama-queens, if that makes any sense. But I never told her that. Anyway, now it was still kind of awkward between them.

"Alright." I mumbled and shrugged as we walked into the history classroom.

I spotted Taylor sitting in the back and made my way over to her. She wasn't hard to spot with her tall head of blonde curls and her floral notebooks. I waved and took a seat in front of her as Selena took a seat beside me. "What's up?" I asked and she instantly leaned forward with a glint in her eyes. Taylor always had gossip.

"Have you heard?" She giggled, "Every girl in school is talking about how the new history teacher is a freakin' Greek god."

I rolled my eyes and placed my book and notebook on my desk before turning sideways so I can face the two of them.

Selena let out a giggle as well, "I saw him before when I was walking to math. He has these, like, luscious curls and amazing arms." She sighed dreamily, "The things I would do to him…"

"You guys are sick." I told them and we all laughed. I faced the front again in time to see Dave walking in with all his friends just as the bell rang. He waved at me and took a seat by the windows.

I looked down and opened my new notebook, dating the first paper. I heard an intake of breaths and assumed the "hot" teacher had just walked in. When I looked up, I myself couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips… But not for the same reason as every other girl in the room.

He placed his bag down on his chair before walking around his desk and leaning against the front of it, all eyes on him. "Hello." He spoke in that familiar velvety voice that I'd fallen in love with over the summer. "My name is Nick Jonas. You can call me Mr. Jonas. I'll be teaching you American history this semester."

I sunk down in my chair and lowered my head, letting my hair fall to create a curtain around me.

"He looks like a model." I heard Taylor whisper behind me.

"An actor." I heard Selena add.

Soon enough all the girls in the class were whispering and giggling.

Nick – I mean Mr. Jonas? – Clapped his hands together to regain their attention, "Okay, so I'm not a big fan of jumping right into learning. So how about we start off by going around the classroom and you can all tell me your names and… Something significant you did over the summer."

Shit.

I sunk down even lower in my chair. He hadn't noticed me yet. Thank the lord for Taylor picking seats in the back.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know about me." Selena mumbled from beside me and Taylor started giggling.

He started going around the classroom and with every seat closer to me, I lowered my head a little bit more.

"Selena Gomez." She stated, "I learnt the difference between softball and baseball."

Everyone started laughing and I peeked through my hair to see that even Nick cracked a smile. He loves softball. "Very nice." He echoed the same words he'd said to every other student before turning his attention to Taylor behind me.

"Taylor Swift." She said and I was hoping now would be one of those times that she'd break out into one of her long elaborate stories. "I became an aunt!"

Oh yeah. Her brothers' wife had a baby.

"Congratulations." He said to her and I felt all the eyes turn to me now. Why is this happening?

I slowly lifted my head and my eyes locked with Nicks'. I noticed surprise cross his face but he was quickly back to normal. He was always good at disguising his feelings and staying professional when he had to.

"Miley Cyrus." I said, speaking in a voice that barely sounded like my own.

Our eyes bore into each other and suddenly none of this mattered. What mattered was that he was here and I was here. And under the surprise and tension, all that was left was happiness to see him because of how much I missed him. I straightened up and spoke again.

"And I fell in love for the first time."

* * *

_**Hiya! Sorry if this was kind of a shitty first chapter... And sorry it took a while to post. I suck at starting stories :( Anyway, a few things - One: The writing isn't too fancy or elaborate in this story because I want you to bear in mind that it's written from the POV of a teenage girl. So obviously it's mostly dialogue and what not. Two: "Dave" is based loosely off of Dave Days (because I love him hehe) so... Just wanted to mention that in case you're one of those people who likes to put a face on a character. **_

_**Also! Thanks SO much for the 31 reviews on the prologue! Maybe I can get that much again? ;) Please review! Tell me what you think and if you'd like for me to continue this story :P Put "Doritos" in your review if you read this. I'm eating them now... Mmm... **_

**_Okay! That's all. Reach me on twitter; takejonasalong :) _**


End file.
